Angel Forever
by mandalay-bay
Summary: A Sorceress who is an Angel is still a Sorceress. Soon the wings will turn black. And they will be black forever. [COMPLETE]
1. One

****

One

Two small shapes running and shouting with joy in a field of yellow flowers. These shapes were those of children, my children. An older man was running with them, his dark brown hair now tinted with faint wisps of grey. I did not run with them. Instead I placed myself comfortably on the ground that was still wet from the morning dew and inhaled the intoxicating aroma that the yellow flowers gave off. It was peaceful to sit here and watch the people that I loved most as they ran and played in this field of gold. It almost made me forget about everything that may happen to me, to them, in the future. Only almost though.

"Mama. Come look Mama. Come and see what I found" shouted a bright-eyed girl. Her face was flushed pink with excitement and her petite hands were holding something small and fragile-looking. She was walking slowly towards a woman with shoulder-length, dark brown hair. The woman looked young, just about twenty, and she was beautiful. Her face was so perfectly defined; like the face of an angel. When the bright-eyed girl reached the woman she called "Mama" she held out her hands to reveal what she had held so gently in her palms. It was an egg.

"Mama Mama I found it first. It is MY egg!" this voice came from a small boy who looked a few years younger than the bright-eyed girl. "Tell her off Mama. That egg is mine. Tell Julia off Mama." The boy was running towards the bright-eyed girl, his older sister, and desperately tried to snatch the egg from Julia's grasp. It fell on a patch of soil where no yellow flowers grew and there on that patch the egg broke.

__

At that moment I felt it. It was a strange burning sensation right underneath my rings. The rings that I kept dangling on a silver chain round my neck. I let out a small cry but my children did not hear. They were too busy fighting, shouting, pulling each others hair. My husband heard me though, and he saw the frightened look on my face. He came to me and placed his warm hands on my shoulders, massaging them softly. As he did this he whispered in my ear, "My angel, my love. I am here, forever." I turned and looked into his eyes; they were so dark yet so tender. I whispered in his ear; like he whispered in mine, "Never say forever because forever is a very long time."

Finally the two children had settled down. Julia carefully picked up the remnants of her egg looking scornfully at her brother every now and then. A man stood over the two children making sure that they stayed quiet. Next to him stood the young woman, too young for him. Wrinkles were beginning to appear round the man's dark eyes but none around the woman's. They were in love though. More than anything in the world they were in love. They had been since they were seventeen and they would be forever. Forever Squall and Rinoa. Forever Rinoa and Squall.

__

Everyone said that to me. They all said that to both of us. They said we were bonded by love. That we would be with one another forever. I told them to never say forever. I told them that forever is a whole lot longer for a Sorceress.


	2. Two

****

Two

__

She scares me. I haven't told anyone how much she scares me but she does. Those yellow eyes continuously piercing the back of my mind. Those gigantic black wings coming towards me closer and closer. I see her every night, in my dreams. I am standing in my field of gold waiting for Squall to return from wherever he went. I see a figure, thinking it is him I run towards it but it isn't, it never is, it's her. She walks to me; wait no she doesn't walk, she glides. I tell her that she is dead. I scream to her that she is dead and that we, Squall and I, had killed her. She laughs at me with her blood-curdling laugh and she opens her mouth to speak. She tells me that she is not dead, she never will be until I am dead. Then I wake.

Squall watched the beautiful woman lying next to him. He touched her hair and caressed her soft and delicate face. This woman sleeping tenderly beside him was his. His one and only. His true love. She looked so young. She still looked exactly like she had the night of the ball where they had first met. The night where they had danced under the shooting star. He saw beads of sweat running down his wife's angelic face. She was having another nightmare again. It seemed every night she had a nightmare but she never told him about it. She never told Squall. She never told the person who she could trust for eternity. The person who would be with her for eternity, like they promised. He shook his head, kissed his love's soft lips and closed his eyes.

__

The most powerful GF. That's what she had said. She had junctioned to herself the most powerful GF. She called him Griever. Like my ring. No wait not my ring but Squall's ring. She had Squall's ring.

The cafeteria was busy. Full of SeeD trainees and their trainers. She and Squall had found themselves a nice quiet spot in the corner. There was Zell, queuing up for the cafeteria's famous hotdogs like usual, and Irvine who was also queuing. Selphie talking with Quistis near the entrance. They all looked so much different now yet they all still had the same glint in their eyes and smiles on their lips. They were older and only she, Rinoa, looked the same as she had all those years ago when they had all first met. But that is only because she is a Sorceress. Sorceress' never age.

__

And her castle. It was right there. By the place that Squall and I had promised. Our flower field. Why there? Why did she place her floating castle there? My ring - I mean Squall's ring. It's still there round my neck on my sliver chain. But she had it.

"You say you won't ever leave me?" Rinoa asked her husband. She looked questioningly up into his dark eyes. "I will be with you forever," he told her and he leaned in to kiss his love's lips. She moved away. She loved him, more than anything, but she needed to know. "But when you die I will still be here." Her voice was shaking. Squall lay his hand gently on her cheek but he did not know what to say. He could not think of anything suitable to say to his angel. What was there to say?

__

How could she have m-Squall's ring? Why was her castle by our field? I-I don't understand.


	3. Three

****

Three

__

It was winter. A few specks of snow fell from the sky and onto my bare shoulders. I did not bother to wipe them off. The field was no longer golden. The flowers had gone to sleep for the winter. They are lucky. I cannot sleep anymore. I do not want to sleep anymore because every time I do, I see her. Forever tormenting me. Insane laughter bursting constantly in my mind. It is like she is inside me.

"I do," said the bright-eyed woman and she kissed the man who was standing handsomely beside her. It was Julia's wedding day. Both her and her husband cut the cake together. The cake that her mother had baked so lovingly the day before. Her father watched with pride, his arm around the waist of his beautiful wife. His wife that looked not much older than his daughter. His wife that was the mother of his daughter, the mother of his son. She did not look it. But Sorceress' don't age.

__

The happiest day of Julia's life. That day was today. Her and her husband. Until death do they part. But they will die together. They are hardly a year apart in age and they are both in good health. They will both probably die together. They will have each other until death. But I will not have my love. I will have him until his death but not until mine.

"W-why d-did they have to m-marry in w-winter?" asked a teenage boy, his teeth chattering in the cold air. Nobody answered him. They were all watching his now-married sister dancing with her new husband. The wedding was situated in the flower field near the orphanage. It was the same place where his mother and father had wed. It was symbolic. "C-could've at least had the w-wedding in summer or s-something," he said to himself, "Like M-ma and Pa. N-not even any f-flowers out."

__

Next my son will marry. And until death will he part from his love.

Daela Kinneas. She was the vivacious daughter of Irvine and Selphie. She had the liveliness of her mother and the charisma of her father, and she also had the love of a young man. This young man was the son of Squall, the valiant Hero, and the son of Rinoa, the angelic Sorceress. Their wedding was to take place in a golden flower field during summer.

__

And now my children have grown. There is just me and my love left together. And the minister said, "Until death do you part". But I want to stay with you forever Squall. Never part. Not even at death. You are my knight. You are the only thing that keeps me sane. Without you I will be worse than death. A Sorceress without her knight is… she is…Ultimecia.


End file.
